The Next Step
by Ashton09
Summary: Cat and Kara have managed to agree on what they want from the future. Now they're just waiting for that point in time, and Kara isn't the most patient.
1. Chapter 1

It takes most of Kara's self-control to avoid bringing up marriage and children again after that first conversation, the one that made her realize just how deep her feelings for Cat go. She knows that it's too soon, that it's enough for them to have talked about it and been honest about what they both want, how they both feel. She knows that Cat still has long formed hesitations around marriage and more children that she needs to work through. And she knows that when Cat hasn't even been able to ask her to move in, that marriage is still a distant goal.

And in some ways that's a good thing, Kara can admit. It gives Alex time to step up her research on Kara's biology and what she can understand about the sciences woven into Kara's DNA. Most research on Kryptonian physiology has been focused on the abilities gained from the yellow sunlight rather than the possibility of children, and Kara needs to know as much as she can about the process, and how it might affect Cat, before she's willing to risk it. She wants to marry Cat, but she doesn't need a Kryptonian ceremony to do so, not if it will harm a human. Not even if it means giving up the chance of children.

But as the research is assembled and seems to indicate no probability for negative effects, Kara starts to get impatient. She really doesn't want to push Cat, she's still half afraid sometimes that the woman's old fears will crop back up and convince her to run. To push Kara away and run where she can't follow. And pushing Cat before she's ready on her own has always been a sure way to get exactly the reaction you don't want.

She definitely wasn't expecting Cat to call her on her avoidance long before Kara finds the courage to bring things up again.

"Am I that hard to talk to?" comes the pointed question as they're sitting in Cat's home office one night after Carter has gone to bed, on one of the increasingly common nights that Kara will spend at Cat's. "You keep looking at me as if you want to say something, and every time you end up looking away instead. Now, I know I can be difficult, even now that we're together. And if you don't want to talk to me for whatever reason, then that's your right. But if I'm pushing you away without realizing it, please don't be afraid to tell me, because that is the last thing I want."

It's not anything Kara has expected to hear, she's been so afraid of pushing Cat away that she hasn't realized how her actions must look. "You're not pushing me away" Kara is quick to reassure her, easily hearing the uncertainty in Cat's voice. "I'm just scared of pushing you away."

"Ah, the conversation we had with Alex a few months ago is making you think, isn't it?" Cat says instantly; scooting closer to Kara's side from where she's been sitting, still not one for extended physical contact outside of sleeping. "Kara, you should be able to be honest with me when something is bothering you."

"It's not bothering me, not really" Kara tries to defend, because she knows Cat is right but she's still afraid of rushing her. "Alex keeps getting positive results from the data she's collecting, and like you said, it's making me think."

"You're getting impatient, aren't you?" Cat asks after a long minute of silently searching Kara's face for something, her own eyes narrowing as she does. "Alex is saying that nothing bad will happen, and now part of you wants to rush into it all head first. Am I close?"

"Not quite head first, I would want to do it right, but yes" Kara admits, not even trying to hide, knowing Cat will see right through her. "I never thought I could have that piece of Krypton, of the future I lost there. And hearing that I can, part of me wants to grab it and hold it close. But I know it's too soon, and we aren't there yet."

"Which is undoubtedly your polite way of saying you expect me to run for the hills if you broach the topic of marriage." Cat points out dryly, and Kara ducks her head in embarrassment and a little shame. "Darling, I'm not going anywhere, and we should be able to talk about this without you worrying that I will. But for what it's worth, I do agree that it's too soon. You're not even ready to move in with me yet."

"Wait, _I'm_ not ready to move in with you? I've been waiting for you to ask! Cat, I spend half my time here anyway." Kara had expected the agreement that they weren't ready to think about marriage, even with her growing impatience, but she hadn't expected that one.

"Yes, I've noticed that. And I think that you living here would be something we both enjoyed. But Kara, every game night you hold, you host at your apartment. Every movie night with Alex. And every time you're here, I can see the hesitation on your face, because you still don't believe you fit here, you don't feel like this is your home. And that's what I've been waiting for." Cat's voice is gentler than most would think possible, and it still surprises Kara to hear it directed at her, even after almost a year together. Rarely is Cat quite this soft with anyone but Carter, not even with Kara. It's easy to see her love in other ways if you know them, and Kara knows them all, but openly like this? It's an occurrence saved for the most intimate of conversations, the ones where there are no walls to hide behind, no pretenses to keep. The ones where they can talk about anything, completely honest with one another. The ones where Kara isn't afraid to be honest about what she wants, without wondering if Cat will run.

"I didn't think of it like that" Kara says softly, responding to that tone in turn, thinking about how to say what she feels but not worried about holding anything back. "I kept waiting for you to ask, because this _is_ your space. I want to belong here, I feel comfortable with you, but you're right. This isn't my home, not yet."

"We can work on that" Cat promises, reaching out to run gentle fingers through Kara's hair. "Perhaps the next time you want a movie night with your sister, you can use the game room?"

"But you refuse to set foot in the game room with Carter and me, you say the bright colors give you a migraine and you refuse to sit in bean bag chairs." Kara knows it's more to give Carter a space free of his mother's presence when he needs it than anything else, but she also knows the criticism of the chairs is an honest one.

"Well yes, but that won't matter for you and Alex" Cat says, looking at Kara in confusion. Kara is just as puzzled, until suddenly it clicks.

"You can't join us for movie night if you won't set foot in the room" Kara says, watching for Cat's reaction to see if she's right. And she knows she is when she sees surprise bloom across Cat's face when the meaning sets in. "Inviting Alex over and then shutting you out won't make this feel like home. If anything, I'll feel more awkward that way." Kara explains.

"I don't want to take away from your time with Alex" Cat protests. "The two of you should have time to yourselves, and you should feel comfortable having that time here."

"And I'm sure one day I will, but right now I know that's not the way to do it. Shutting you out is only going to make me feel more uncomfortable. You don't have to join us if you don't want to, but I don't want to take away that option from you completely." Kara knows herself well enough to know that's the only way she'll feel right bringing Alex into this space at first. She'll need it to be their space, still needs Cat to be there with her to feel she belongs there, that she has a right to play hostess in this apartment. And that brings home just how right Cat is.

Cat seems to understand, able to see more of Kara than the younger woman had realized, not that she tries to hide from her. "As long as you don't pick some ridiculous movie, I suppose I could join the two of you for at least part of the night" is all Cat says, the earlier softness fading slightly as the moment passes. But Kara can hear it behind the words, can see it in Cat's eyes, and she knows it's still there. "But any game nights _will_ be held in that room, it's designed to be easy to clean, and I will not have Wick staining my carpet dropping food every time I glare at him."

"You could always just not glare at him" Kara laughs before leaning forward for a quick kiss, already knowing Cat will avoid game nights like the plague, at least for a few months. Cat her girlfriend she might be able to convince to join, but Cat Grant the boss will be almost impossible. And Kara understands, to an extent. The boss needs to be separate, needs to be impartial. And Cat isn't particularly fond of letting anyone beyond Carter and Kara see her softer sides, which makes keeping that distance easier.

Kara understands all of that, understands why Cat would want to keep her distance. She can even understand why she might feel nervous, joining Kara's group of friends in a way that means she can't be the boss, why she might be wary of blurring those boss/employee lines.

But then Kara remembers that she's still an employee at CatCo, and the lines between the two of them have definitely shifted. Only shifted, they haven't been entirely erased because neither of them want to bring their work dynamic into their personal relationship, even if that work dynamic has also softened and shifted. At work they aren't solely boss and employee, but there are still boundaries in place, roles that need played. And if Cat can find that balance with her, surely she can find it with her friends.

But Kara knows that will come later, will be a gradual softening that Cat will deny as long as she can.

X

They don't really discuss anything about Kara moving in after that, not beyond planning game nights to avoid conflicts with Cat's schedule. Kara is determined let herself feel at home in Cat's space, but she won't risk making her girlfriend's life harder than it needs to be, or taking away any of her needed evenings of relaxation. So there are no game nights when she has conference calls scheduled, or after board meetings when any reminder of her employees would bring only aggravation. And eventually, they find a balance.

Eventually, Kara has moved in mostly by default, though she keeps her own apartment mostly out of nostalgia. It was the first place on Earth she'd truly made her own, and she's given up so much already that it's hard to let go. Cat understands, doesn't say a word when Kara keeps paying the rent every month for an apartment she's only set foot in a few times. "Why do you think I still have that old radio station?" is all she says when Kara asks if it bothers her, and the subject is dropped.

It also makes a convenient place to drop for a few scant hours or minutes of sleep after a long night of fighting the latest alien threat before heading into work, its location closer to the DEO than Cat's apartment. She never uses it after the tough fights though, no matter how late she's out those nights she knows Cat will need to see her as soon as the DEO is done with her, and a little less sleep is more than worth it to reassure her girlfriend she's fine. It's only used after fighting the stubborn aliens that take time, but that don't involve much risk. Those nights a quick text to her sleeping lover before collapsing into bed are enough for them both, though Kara usually ends up spending her first hour at CatCo working from Cat's balcony, just for the closeness it allows between them.

Even with the demands of two different highly draining lives, it doesn't take long to settle into a routine that gives them as much time together as possible without neglecting their very real responsibilities. It's easy between them on a deep level, their brief clashes or bursts of temper quickly soothed and moved past. They've learned to navigate each other's emotional hang-ups after so long, and rarely does a sharp comment bring more than patient understanding and comfort.

They actually end up discussing marriage before acknowledging Kara has completely moved in, not only to Cat's penthouse but also her life. It's just after their two year anniversary, the first night since that they've had the place to themselves why Carter is out. They're lying in bed, wrapped tightly in each other's arms, and Cat finally breaks the silence that's fallen.

"How's Alex doing?" she asks quietly, surprising Kara. The two of them get along well enough, and Cat makes sure to keep up with her sister's doings because they're important to Kara, but she doesn't usually ask when the last of the sweat is still drying on their bodies.

"What happened to you're not allowed to mention Alex and I'm not allowed to mention Carter when we're in bed?" Kara asks instead of answering, surprised to see a slight flush climb to Cat's face. Cat still holds her emotions close out of habit, so for something to get a reaction it must be something big.

"Your habit of saying whatever pops into your head must be contagious," Cat says rather than apologizing, and Kara laughs a little. "I suppose it's the tradeoff for your alien DNA meaning I don't worry about germs."

"So what had you thinking about Alex?" Kara says, wondering where this is going.

"I was wondering how her research was going," Cat says softly, and it takes Kara a minute to catch up. They haven't talked about the possibility of marriage or children in almost a year, agreeing to shelve the topic until a more convenient day. Apparently that's today.

"She's pretty sure she knows most of the variables now, and last I knew she had a computer dedicated to running scenarios and data. It kind of took a backseat after that Kryptonite scare, she's determined to recreate the blocker Astra's forces came up with. But nothing in the research so far worried her." Kara's worry for Cat's safety means Alex is just as worried, so the DEO agent had been checking and double checking every conclusion and theory to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

"I know we haven't discussed the topic recently, and if you've changed your mind about what you want, then I understand. But I'm not getting any younger, and I want you to have what you want before I can't keep up." Cat sounds very serious, so Kara bites down on her instinct to immediately argue with her. The emotion in Cat's words is obvious, and she deserves a fully considered answer.

"You know the age difference doesn't matter to me any more today than it did when we got together. And I have every confidence that you could keep up with any children we would have. But what I want is for us both to be happy with our lives. If you only want this because I do, then it's not something I'm interested in." It hurts a little to consider, Kara hates the possibility that she'll lose another connection to her lost home, but it's the truth. The past is just that, and now she wants the best future she can build. And for her, that means Cat, and Cat's happiness.

"I do want this," Cat says instantly, and Kara can hear that she means this. "I want to share this with you, and not just because it's what you want. It scares me, how much I want this, because while I have every faith in your ability to be a great parent, you know my track record. And it's been years since I cared for an infant." Kara can understand that, even if she disagrees. Cat is already an amazing mother, and will be for any child or children in the future.

No, Kara understands because she's scared about how she will do. Even if she's older now, has settled into adulthood comfortably, she still feels wholly unprepared at the thought of having an infant totally dependent on her. She wants it, knows that with help from Cat things will be fine and she'll learn, but it still scares her.

"You will be amazing with any baby we have," Kara says softly, needing Cat to believe her. "You'll teach me what I need to know, and we'll do it together. As long as you're sure. I know how you feel about marriage, and that's not counting the fact this would be a Kryptonian marriage."

"I am sure," Cat says instantly, leaning up slightly to look into Kara's eyes. "Nothing would make me happier. Marriage to you, in whatever way, is different for me."

"Then I'll talk to Alex tomorrow."

X

"You'll need to get a crystal from your cousin," is the first thing Alex says after she finishes congratulating Kara. "The ceremony has to be as close to the original Kryptonian version, and the crystal is essential."

"That means I have to explain the fact I'm engaged to Cat Grant," Kara whines. Kal-El might know they're dating, but Kara hasn't been in any rush to tell him more than that. She still thinks of him as her little cousin despite his age, and certain things seem strange to share with him. Especially when his own wife is her fiancée's biggest rival.

"You will," Alex says without sympathy, she's been rolling her eyes for months at the way Kara has avoided telling her cousin about how serious the relationship is. "Especially because a Kryptonian has to preside over the whole thing to activate the crystal. And before you worry, the words can be said in English, so you won't suffer through your cousin's horrible accent on your wedding day."

Kara doesn't even try to hide her sigh of relief at that. As much as she loves hearing Kryptonian spoken, as much as she hates the thought that the knowledge might fade with her, hearing Kal-El butcher the language at such an important ceremony would hurt terribly. It's painful enough on a normal day, a reminder of what she's lost and the responsibility she'd had to him. The responsibility the Phantom Zone had stolen from her. Most days she can put that behind her, but to face it on her wedding day would be too much.

"So, who asked who?" Alex asks once Kara has managed to wipe the relief from her face. "Come on, Kara. My baby sister just got engaged, I want to know the details. Who asked who, was there a ring, will you two be having a human ceremony or just the Kryptonian one?"

"First, I was only a baby before you were born, you don't get to call me that," Kara says, knowing her argument won't stick- it never has- but trying anyway. "Second, neither of us really asked, I guess. She asked how your research was going, and asked if I still wanted the things I did when we first found out about the possibility. We weren't exactly planning the whole wedding and childbirth in one sitting."

"One of you has to ask," Alex says firmly, and Kara raises an eyebrow questioningly.

"Is that part of the ritual? Because I asked to make sure she was okay with marriage, especially a Kryptonian one, so it's not like we aren't on the same page." Kara really wishes Alex had compiled a list of steps for the ceremony months ago, because the last thing she wants to do is somehow screw this up.

"The ceremony starts when you two take the podium, relax," Alex says when she sees the look of worry on Kara's face. "But it's practically an engagement law, if no one asks then it's not really an engagement."

"We discussed marriage and agreed we wanted to have a Kryptonian ceremony, how is that not an engagement?" Kara doesn't get what Alex is talking about, or why it's apparently such a big deal, because she's perfectly happy with how things stand now.

"But if the question wasn't popped, then it's not official. You've just agreed you both _want_ to get married, not that you're _getting_ married," Alex says in the same voice she'd used to explain Earth interactions to Kara years ago, and Kara remembers how much she'd hated the slightly patronizing tone. Even if she knows Alex is just teasing this time, it still grates the smallest bit, sisterly annoyance at its finest.

"What's the difference?" Kara says flippantly, not understanding the point and not particularly caring.

"It's like you and I agreeing that ice cream is great, but not agreeing that we're going to get ice cream." And suddenly Kara is worried, because that makes a certain amount of sense. She still doesn't think that they aren't actually engaged, she knows that Cat wouldn't have said she wanted marriage unless she wanted to actually get married, but Kara wants this to be perfect. She wants to do everything right, and apparently that means actually proposing instead of just talking about marriage.

"So, should I get a ring?" Kara asks, her new uncertainty leaving her hesitant.

"Well, I think that's up to you, and whether you two are planning a human ceremony as well as the Kryptonian one. You'll be needing bracelets for that one," Alex says with a smirk that fades as she takes in how uncertain Kara looks. "Hey, Kara, I'm teasing you. It's what big sisters do. I've known Cat wants to marry you for months now, I'm sure you've known longer than that."

"But you think I should ask," Kara says, and it's not a question this time.

"Honestly, I think you two need to spend more time talking this out. I was just teasing, but if you don't know whether there will be a human ceremony or rings, then you didn't spend enough time on details. You two are moderately out at work, but if and when you end up pregnant, it's going to spread farther than that. And the lack of a marriage the press will understand won't do you any favors." Alex is soft as she explains, and Kara knows she's right. So far they've disclosed their relationship to HR to follow company policy, and of course Kara's friends know, but they'd let the rest of the building draw their own conclusions from the slowly changing behavior between them. Obviously most have figured it out, but no reporter employed by Cat Grant would dare run a story without proof, and only a greater fool than she's tolerated in years would dare take a lead to another publication. Between fear of Cat's retribution and fear of Kara's disappointment, even though most of CatCo knows they've managed to keep their relationship a relative secret.

Obviously, a child would change that.

Cat has always done her best to keep Carter out of the public eye, had been willing to give up the company she'd sacrificed so much to build to protect Adam from being dragged into a media storm. Kara knows that she'll do the same for any baby they have together, but that doesn't mean the press wouldn't find out about the child at all. No, if they go through with this, marriage and pregnancy and motherhood, their careful discretion is going to come to an end.

"Yeah, we definitely need to talk."


	2. Chapter 2

"Cat, can we talk?" Kara hates how hesitant she sounds, regrets the unease in her voice as soon as she sees the worry on Cat's face. "It's not bad!" she hurries to reassure her girlfriend, or fiancée, she hopes. "We should just probably talk about a few things we haven't yet."

"Kara, I know you can be adorably naïve about relationships, but 'we need to talk' usually precedes a break up or similarly unpleasant conversation, and is not something one wants to hear within days of proposing." Kara can hear the relief in Cat's voice, underneath the minor annoyance she's using as a shield.

"But neither of us proposed," Kara says before quickly continuing. "We talked about marriage, but we didn't actually agree to it? Alex said something about liking ice cream versus getting ice cream, and that we should probably actually talk about things."

"I'm not sure what ice cream has to do with anything, but I can assure you that I want to marry you, Kara, and that nothing would make me happier. If you need to ask, then by all means ask away. But it seems ridiculous when I'd thought we'd both already said yes." The annoyance has mostly faded, Kara can tell, but Cat clings to the remnants in an obvious effort to keep from showing more of her emotions than she wants.

"I thought we had too, but then Alex wanted to know who asked who, and neither of us really did, so she said it didn't count?" Kara can see the annoyance return, and wishes she'd left Alex out of this part. The two women actually get along quite well now, but every once in a while they clash over something, and everyone in the crossfire learns new ways to duck. They usually make up over a glass of Cat's best scotch, but the arguments in the meantime are never comfortable to witness. "And I told her it did, but then she brought up some really good points, like will we have a human wedding or just a Kryptonian one, and if we only have the one, what will we tell people if we do have a kid?"

"Is she still afraid I'm trying to hide you away, ashamed of our relationship?" Cat asks with a small sneer, and Kara quickly shakes her head. That had been their first fight, a few months after they'd told Alex, when Cat had appeared at an awards show with some minor celebrity on her arm. Kara had been the one to insist, had set up all the details and arranged things to avoid any mention of romantic connections between the two. But all Alex had seen was her sister's girlfriend out with someone else, and she hadn't taken it well.

"No, Cat, you know she's past that. She's worried about what will happen if we don't manage the story right, that's all. Especially if the first story that breaks is a pregnancy." Kara wants to make sure Cat understands that it's not doubts about them, but about how others will see them. Doubts she knows Cat will understand, because she'd helped the older woman work through them multiple times at the beginning of their relationship.

"I have to admit, she does have a point," Cat reluctantly concedes, and Kara breathes a subtle sigh of relief. "It's up to you, Kara, whether we have two weddings or just one. We can sign papers at a courthouse for all I care, because everyone we care about will be there for the real thing, and I couldn't care less about turning our relationship into an excuse for a media circus."

"Won't there be comments if we do that?" Kara asks, because she'd thought that getting legally married would of course come with a full ceremony worthy of Cat Grant. She hadn't imagined that Cat would be willing to just sign a few papers and leave it at that.

"There might be, but we can handle them," Cat says with a wave of her hand, and Kara can't help smiling at her fiancée's confidence. "I mean it, Kara. I want to marry you, and I know how much the Kryptonian ceremony means to you. Not just because it could mean children, but for a link to your home. The legal side is just that, and a few papers to cover any problems that might arise are the only important thing to me in all that."

"I don't want a media circus either," Kara admits when she's thought about it for a moment. She hadn't thought about what a marriage license would actually mean for their relationship, hadn't considered it as separate from a ceremony, but now that Cat's brought it up she understands. The paper will mean nothing to them, but to the rest of the world it would be the only proof of the bond between them. "You know, I bet Alex and J'onn could come up with a way to get the paperwork signed at the Kryptonian ritual, and we could release a statement about having a quiet ceremony with family and close friends."

"You've gotten better at this," Cat says with a smile, and Kara can't help flushing slightly at the praise. "That sounds perfect, darling."

"So, do we need rings?" Kara asks after leaning down for a quick kiss, needing that answered. She's still nothing like an expert on Earth relationships, and she doesn't want to risk upsetting Cat by skipping something important.

"It will raise fewer questions if we have them eventually, but that doesn't mean we need them. And if one or both of us wears one before the story breaks, it could raise questions anyway." Cat sounds thoughtful, and Kara wonders what the right solution is. She knows neither of them is ashamed of the relationship, or afraid of the reactions once they go public, but it's a big step after keeping things private for so long.

"I think it would give the world time to get used to the idea," she says hesitantly, still half afraid that she doesn't know what she's talking about. "And I don't mind people realizing we're together if you don't."

"It's been over a year since I've been concerned with that," Cat says immediately, and Kara relaxes slightly. She'd known that, but it's still reassuring to hear. "So, Kara Zor-El, I don't already have a ring, but I fully intend to find you one. And if you'll forgive me that oversight, I apparently have something to ask you."

"I'll forgive you if you forgive me," Kara says with a wide smile, knowing what's coming next. And even if it doesn't change anything, even if they'd already agreed, she can't help the flutter of excitement in her chest. Now she understands why Alex had said this step was important.

"I would forgive you anything," Cat whispers before leaning up for a quick kiss. "Kara, will you marry me?" She asks seriously when the kiss ends, amusement dancing in her eyes in a sharp counterpoint to the formality of her tone, and Kara loves her for it.

"Of course I will," Kara says as soon as Cat finishes asking, not bothering to hide her happiness at the question and answer.

X

Things move quickly after that. The rings are bought, noticed, and reported on almost immediately, with Cat releasing a statement to her reporters as soon as she sees the first reach for a pen. From there the story is picked up by other outlets, a brief flurry of reporting makes their lives crazy for a week or two, and then things seem to settle. The statement and fact that Cat's papers and magazines had reported on it first set a high tone for the conversation, and only a few trashier news sites deviated from the pattern.

Of course, it helped that with their careful discretion behind them, every look between them made it obvious how deep the emotions went. It wasn't just Kara who couldn't keep the joy and love from her face, though Cat at least tried to maintain some semblance of her impeccably collected demeanor. Her emotions were still private things, and showing them with anyone but Carter and Kara was still outside her comfort zone. But she couldn't hide the look in her eyes when she looked at Kara, not from anyone who cared to see.

Kara thankfully managed to talk to Kal-El before the story broke, knowing her cousin would hate to find out from anyone other than her. They haven't been close over the years, mostly to keep Kara protected from his enemies, but they're still the last Kryptonians on Earth, still family. And Kara wouldn't want him to find out from a news article any more than Kal-El would.

He'd taken it well, though the seriousness of their relationship had been a surprise. Last time Kara had mentioned anything about their relationship she'd said only that they were together, and that Cat had figured out who she was. She hadn't mentioned that she'd almost completely moved in, or that they'd already discussed marriage and children at some point in the future. It was still too awkward to discuss with someone she still remembered as her baby cousin.

But the chance for a true Kryptonian ceremony is worth the awkwardness of the conversation, especially once Kal-El gets over his surprise. He's more than willing to officiate, and insists that the crystals from his Fortress are as much Kara's as they are his. "More, even. You remember them as they should be, I only know them as they are here," he'd said, and Kara had wondered when he'd gotten so wise. And why he didn't show that side more often, because as much as she loved him, her cousin could be a blockhead sometimes.

Awkwardness aside, things fall into place easily and without much fuss. Alex spends most of her free time finishing the platform they'll stand on for the bonding, Kal-El calls every few days to make sure he understands his part in it. Everything is coming together with an ease that Kara wants to distrust, sure that something will go wrong. It's Cat that eventually settles her fears, and Kara wonders afterwards how she'd gotten so lucky, and how Cat could ever have doubted she was enough.

"Kara, will you quit pacing? You may have super stamina, but watching you is exhausting me." Cat's words are sharp, but Kara can hear the concern beneath them. It makes her flush, she hadn't even realized her swirling thoughts had pushed her into physical movement as well. "Better," Cat says when Kara sheepishly comes to a stop. "Now, what's on your mind? I haven't seen you this nervous since we told Alex we were dating."

"It's silly," Kara tries to hedge, stopping when Cat raises an eyebrow. "Everything is going so well, every step of the wedding planning has been fine. There haven't been any problems, and I keep waiting for something to go wrong. I should be happy that nothing has, but instead I can't stop wondering what will."

"Kara, that's not silly at all," Cat says as she stands from where she'd been sitting on the couch answering emails. "It's entirely normal, in fact. If you weren't nervous, then I'd be worried about you."

"But you don't seem as concerned as I am," Kara whispers, leaning into the comfort of Cat's touch.

"I have far more practice in trusting you to pull off amazing things, not to mention an amazing capacity to compartmentalize my anxiety," Cat says dryly, earning a chuckle from Kara. "I have faith in your ability to make this perfect, and I have faith in your sister and cousin as well. Think about it Kara, we have two superheroes, one of whom I personally trained to be excellent at handling the planning for high profile events, and a highly trained, personally motivated government agent working on this ceremony. Of course nothing has gone wrong, not with that kind of ability in charge."

"We need to think of some way to thank Alex for all this," Kara murmurs after a moment, letting Cat's reasoning and embrace soothe her worries. They aren't gone, Kara can't quite relax that much, won't until they're happily married with no complications, but they don't have a hold on her now. "She's done so much to make this possible, she deserves something amazing."

"You mean like the last of her school debts completely paid off, apartment purchased in her name because I know she'll refuse to move after finding a place that's perfectly situated for access to her work and the city, and a motorcycle she pretends she hasn't been staring at for months?" Cat asks with a smirk that Kara can feel. It's enough to have her pulling back from Cat's arms with a look of shock, having expected nothing like that.

"I meant like a spa day or something, maybe a weekend away," Kara says, the enormity of what Cat's done sinking in. "Cat, all of that isn't even for me and I don't know what to say."

"She deserves it," Cat says, not even pretending to be dismissive for once. "For all the effort she's poured into researching this over the past two years, not to mention how much she's put into keeping you safe long before that. I'd do more, but I have a feeling if I tried she'd track me down and make me take it all back. Three very practical gifts are the least I can do as thanks for all she's done for us."

Kara just shakes her head in slight disbelief; still not used to the fact Cat can casually drop so much money. She's never really wanted for anything in her life, but between Krypton's rigidly ordered society and the pressure to be average on Earth there hasn't been much cause or opportunity for spending on anything like this scale.

"I didn't overstep, did I?" Cat asks with uncharacteristic hesitation when Kara doesn't say anything. "I know it seems like a little much, but you're right, she did deserve something for helping us."

"It's perfect," Kara assures her fiancée before she can ramble on the way Kara usually does. "It's all absolutely perfect, and I'm glad you thought of each gift." Cat's smile is a gift of its own, and Kara leans down, unable to resist kissing her. "Maybe we can still get her that weekend away though, she needs a break." Kara doesn't say that she wants to contribute in some way, but she knows Cat understands. It's not that she dislikes the fact Cat has already done something, in fact she loves that the woman had cared enough about not only Kara but her sister to do so, but she wants to have a part in the gift giving aspect of their thanks as well.

"Absolutely," is all Cat says, content to allow Kara her minor emotional avoidance the way Kara has always been respectful of hers. They know and respect each other well enough to know when to hold back and when to push, and Kara is thankful for that fact. They know what the other is feeling well enough from years of learning about each other, without the need for difficult or uncomfortable words when the situation doesn't demand them. "Now, let's keep you from getting caught up in anxiety again, shall we? Tell me what's been going on with the planning since we agreed on the bracelet designs."

Kara has to admit that talking through the details helps, even if Cat knows most of them already. Taking the time to see how each step and decision fits in with the rest is more reassuring than the blind faith of "nothing seems to be going wrong yet" that Kara's been clinging to. Bringing Cat up to speed on the purely logistical side of things that Alex and Kal-El have been taking care of for them is relaxing, though she's been careful to keep her fiancée in the loop with consistent text updates.

"They said we should be able to set a date now, and as long as it isn't next week or something, everything should be ready," Kara says as she finishes talking about how the crystals have grown since they last saw them. "So all that's left is to finalize details and get things taken care of for our time off." They've decided against going away for their honeymoon given that they aren't entirely sure what the final effect on Kara will be, despite the many projections Alex has ran. Between that concern and not wanting Supergirl's absence to be noticed while Kara Danvers is on her honeymoon, staying close to the city seemed like the best choice.

"What's left to finalize?" Cat asks curiously, as simple as everything outside the Kryptonian ritual has been, there hasn't been much for either of them to plan, not that either of them minds. The simplicity will be nice, Kara having never loved the spotlight in the first place, and Cat resenting its intrusion into the areas of her life she holds most dear. This will be about them, not anything else, and both women prefer it that way.

"Well, the biggest thing is the date, of course. Then the guest list. Are you sure you're okay with me inviting James and Winn? This whole thing is so much of my life, I don't want you to feel like it's more for me than it is for you." Kara really is worried, because of the nature of the ceremony only those who know her secret can attend, which doesn't make for a very long list and the only person from Cat's life on it is Carter. And as much as Kara wants her friends there for one of the biggest days in her life, she doesn't want to risk hurting Cat.

"Kara, I told you it was fine, and I meant it," Cat says in a voice that invites no argument. "They're important to you, and thanks to your game nights, I don't hate the sight of either of them. I'm glad they'll be there for you, for us. I'm glad to make this day as much about you as I can, to give you this link back to your home. I've done the big wedding before, I've had the day be all about me. I don't need that here. I want you to have it be everything you want it to be. As long as I have you and Carter there, I'm happy."

"I love you," Kara says softly as she lets Cat's words sink in. It's nothing she hasn't heard before, but something about the way Cat phrases it this time really lets her understand the meaning and emotion behind the words. It's an emotion that's hard to put into words, something that 'love' doesn't do justice.

X

"And you're sure this is safe?" Kara asks Alex one last time before stepping into the crystal hall they've grown for the ceremony. They've been over the risk and possible outcomes hundreds of times, but now that the day is here Kara needs the reassurance one last time.

"Kara, every bit of data we have, ever computer simulation we've run, none of it shows any danger for you or Cat, as long as you don't let go while the bonding happens," Alex explains patiently, used to Kara's tendency to worry about those she loves. "It's going to be fine, nothing is going to go wrong, you're both going to be so very happy, and in a year or so there's going to be a little baby Danvers-Grant flying around scaring the shit out of all of us."

"Okay," Kara says with a deep breath, smile breaking out on her face as it finally hits her that this is real. She's getting married today, married in a Kryptonian ceremony that gives her both a tie to her past and a path to her future.

Even the realization that this is actually happening doesn't prepare her for the sight of Cat entering the hall from an entrance opposite her. Her soon-to-be wife is wearing a classic white dress that's stunning in its simplicity, a high lace neckline subtly incorporating Kara's family crest into the design. Her look is the perfect complement to Kara's traditional Kryptonian robe in its muted shade of red, her crest in blue on her chest. It's the sight of Cat wearing the crest that affects Kara most though, the knowledge that it won't die with her and Kal-El, but be passed to her wife and their children. Carter and Adam will earn the right to bear it as well, should they choose, though Kara doesn't know when or if they'll explain that to Adam. He'd been invited to the wedding despite not knowing Kara's secret, but had called to explain that while he was happy for them, he wasn't ready for the awkwardness of seeing his mother marry a woman he'd dated, however briefly. It had hurt Cat a bit, but he'd been honest about his feelings and called her 'Mom' for more than half the conversation, so in the end they'd called it a win.

Kara has to shake those thoughts from her head as she steps forward to stand atop the crystal podium with Cat's hands in her own, knowing she'll need her focus to be on the ceremony. The words of the ritual aren't important, but she wants to remember every second, wants everything to be perfect. Even with her care she ends up lost in Cat's eyes as they stand together, Kal-El's words fading into the background as she unconsciously translates them into Kryptonian. Even hearing them in English brings a small pang of regret for what's nearly been lost, the legacy of a lost planet that falls to Kara. To Kara, and now to her expanding family. It won't be lost anymore, and today will make sure of that. And looking forward to that future brings a joy that more than overshadows the regret.

As Kal-El speaks the final words of the ritual and activates the crystal to initiate the bonding, Kara can't help the wide smile that springs to her face, knowing that this is the moment everything will change, that every worry will fall away. They've made it, Kara has both the love of her life and a piece of her home, and as a soft golden light surrounds them the rest of the room falls away. At this moment it's just her and Cat, just their love and commitment being cemented in Kara's very DNA.

As the light intensifies Kara can feel the changes, can feel the rush of energy to her skin and through her body, can feel Cat's presence settle into her mind in a way she hadn't expected. She remembered it being part of the bond for Jor-El and Lara, but she hadn't expected that aspect to extend to her joining with Cat. Not when Cat was human, and this bonding was only supposed to affect Kara.

It doesn't take long after that connection starts to form for Kara to realize it's not only affecting her after all, that Cat is experiencing something similar. And as soon as she realizes that, she wants to pull away, to end the ritual and stop what's happening. Cat wasn't supposed to feel any of this, and Kara can tell from the thin thread of her emotions that what the woman is feeling is overwhelming in its intensity. Only Alex's frequent reminders that once the bonding starts they can't stop it without ripping Kara's mind and possibly cells apart keeps her holding on. They can't stop now, Kara can only hold on and hope that they both come out of this intact.

Once the light fades Cat sways where she stands, falling into Kara's arms as her legs give out. Kara knows the feeling, is having a hard time keeping herself upright, but she won't let herself fall. Not when Cat is obviously depending on her. Through everything else she's feeling from the older woman, that comes through the strongest. Even overwhelmed and frightened, plagued by an overwhelming shift that she clearly can't comprehend just yet, the firm bedrock of her trust in Kara to keep her safe shines through.

Now Kara just has to live up to that faith. And she has no idea where to start.


	3. Chapter 3

"Alex, what is this?" Kara demands as she carefully cradles Cat in her arms, ignoring her wife's protests that she's fine. "This was supposed to only affect me, what happened?" The overwhelming rush of connection that had brought her earlier panic has mostly faded into the background, but the panic remains. After all her worry that something would go wrong and hurt Cat, Kara can't bear the thought that they'd miscalculated somewhere along the line and actually done so.

"Kara, I don't know yet, okay?" Alex says evenly, clearly trying to keep Kara calm. "I'll need to take a look at you both, but nothing seems to be hurting either of you, so take some deep breaths and we'll figure this out, okay?"

"Listen to your sister, I'm fine," Cat says, pushing once more at Kara's shoulders. "You can let me down now, you know, I _can_ walk."

"You almost blacked out back there, I'm not letting you go until I know you're okay," Kara insists stubbornly, grip tightening just slightly as she speaks. She can't lose Cat, and right now she needs the comforting presence of the older woman in her arms as a reminder that she's still here. If she focuses on that, she can ignore the lingering worry in the back of her mind that something has gone horribly wrong.

"Fine, but I promise you I am," Cat says in defeat, and that almost sparks Kara's worries once more, not used to seeing Cat give in without a fight. "I swear, trying to argue with a Kryptonian is like trying to convince Trump global warming exists."

"Did you seriously just compare me, your wife of less than an hour, to a man you described as 'the worst thing to happen to American politics since men got the right to vote' to anyone who would listen?" Kara asks in disbelief as Alex chokes back laughter, and suddenly everything seems manageable. She's still worried about Cat, still wants to know exactly what's going on because obviously something hasn't gone to plan, but the back and forth banter between them is grounding.

"I compared your legendary stubbornness to the only thing remotely close," Cat says pointedly, gesturing at where Kara is still holding her. "We all know you're galaxies above that ignoramus, and not only because you can fly. But Kara, darling, you have to admit you're a tad bit overprotective at times."

"And you threatened Carter's school with a lawsuit because they required him to speak in class," Kara reminds her, carefully following Alex out of the hall to the miniature lab her sister had set up. The plan had been to check Kara over after the ceremony to double check the effects of the bonding, something she'd protested at first, but now Kara is glad the equipment is already here. The sooner they know what's going on, the sooner she can relax.

"Mm, yes, you do have a point. And speaking of Carter, are you sure he's okay with your mother? I know they get along well enough, but it's been a trying day and I know he's worried." The plan had originally been for Carter to leave with Alex once the ceremony was over until his father was free to pick him up, but now that plan obviously won't work.

"He's fine," Kara says after focusing her hearing back into the hall for a moment, hearing Carter laughing softly at something Winn is saying. There's a touch of worry to the sound, but obviously between Superman and two men he's come to see as almost family, he's staying distracted enough. "Especially with James and Winn there, he's in good hands. Eliza knows he's shy around new people, she knows not to push."

"Remind me to buy her something nice as well, once we get out of here," Cat says with a distracted look back over Kara's shoulder. "I don't know what she'll like, but I suspect it won't be a bike to match the one for Alex."

"You two got me a bike?" Alex says from ahead of them, turning to meet their matching sheepish gazes with a look of surprise.

"We were going to tell you after the ceremony," Kara says a little awkwardly, stumbling over her words now that the plan has been completely derailed. "But we kind of weren't expecting this to happen, so we forgot?"

"It's fine, obviously," Alex says, slowly starting towards the lab once more. "A shock, but I'm not going to turn down a nice bike just because I wasn't expecting it."

"Well um, there's more," Kara says when Cat shoots her a look, knowing her wife is rolling her eyes even without looking once she stutters that one out as well. "You've done so much for us, so we got you a few things to say thanks."

"For god's sake Kara, don't drag this out," Cat says with a huff, earning a laugh from Alex and a blush from Kara. "What your sister is taking years to say is that in addition to a very nice motorcycle that you've been drooling over for months, you now own your apartment, your school debts are paid off, and if you get with my assistant arrangements have been made to organize a weekend trip of your choosing. While inadequate, we wanted to show how thankful we are for your help reaching this point."

"I haven't earned any of that," Alex says, a little shell shocked as she opens the lab door and waves them inside.

"Tell me what's happening with my wife, and you'll have earned the moon," Kara says, all traces of joking gone from her voice now that she sees the equipment in front of her.

They're going to figure this out, she has to believe that.

X

"Okay, so as expected, nothing bad happened as a result of the bonding," Alex says sometime later, staring at the screens in front of her. "Unexpected things did happen, obviously, but they aren't bad."

"So if they aren't bad, are they good?" Kara asks nervously, still waiting to hear something that will actually calm her nerves.

"Most of them just _are_ ," Alex says carefully, clicking to another display to read the words there. "It looks like our miscalculation was in how we thought about the connection between the two of you. We were thinking it would be solely on Kara's end."

"Well yeah, it's a Kryptonian ceremony and I was the only Kryptonian involved," Kara points out, not seeing what her sister means.

"Kara, let her finish explaining before you jump in," Cat says patiently, reaching out from where she's sitting on the exam table to lay a hand calmingly on Kara's forearm. "It will go much faster that way, and if nothing bad has happened, we do have a honeymoon to get to."

"Right," Alex says, hurrying on with the explanation before Cat can say anything else. "Basically, we were expecting Kara to be affected by the bond, but we weren't considering the fact that a bond by its very nature goes both ways. Obviously the ritual was designed to work with Kryptonian physiology, and Kryptonian physiology is optimized in a way that allows for greater changes under the right stimuli, but that apparently doesn't mean the ritual can't work on a human. It's on a much lower level, but the effects are still there."

"What effects," Kara can't help asking, wondering if Cat will resent her for this. They hadn't known, there's no way they could have known, but Kara still feels guilty. And given the reason for having the Kryptonian marriage ceremony in the first place, those answers could be very important for them.

"Nothing major," Alex is quick to reassure them. "Nothing like what it did to you to allow conception, no alteration to Cat's DNA the way yours has changed. Just improvements on what was already present."

"What do you mean by improvements," Cat asks sharply, apparently offended by the insinuation there was anything to improve in the first place.

"I mean boosts to your senses, specifically hearing and eyesight. Nothing drastic, barely above human ranges, but definitely an improvement over your previous stats. Increased cellular regeneration, enough to significantly slow aging. Again not considerably over human benchmarks, but enough to give you an extra thirty or forty years depending on variables we don't have at this point." Alex has slipped into her detached scientist persona now, and Kara finds herself grateful for that as she struggles to wrap her mind around what her sister is saying.

"I guess you could count those as improvements," Cat says after a short silence, her voice echoing the surprise Kara is feeling. "And Kara, if you try to apologize for any of those, you can sleep on the couch. I don't care if it is our honeymoon."

"Still gonna think it," Kara mutters, earning a laugh from Alex and an exasperated sigh from Cat.

"I know you are, darling. And I appreciate the care. But this is not a mistake, and you are not to blame for the fact we didn't see this coming. No one could have, and this is not a bad thing." Cat's voice is insistent, if gentle, and Kara looks up to meet her eyes. They're soft, full of love, and prove to Kara that she means what she's saying.

"I love you," she whispers, hearing Alex turn away to give them a moment of privacy as she leans forward to kiss her wife, finally allowing herself to relax into the pleasant knowledge that they're actually married, feeling Cat do the same through their new connection.

"I love you too," Cat sighs as they break apart, foreheads leaning against each other for a moment as they find comfort in the connection. "Alex, I do have one question," Cat says once Kara finally pulls back slightly, looking over to where the agent is pretending to study a readout.

"Ask away, but I may need some time to study the tests to give specifics," Alex says as she turns slowly, obviously making sure she won't see anything scarring as she does.

"You've mentioned all the physical changes, but what about the emotional ones?" Cat asks, and Kara realizes with a start that she'd somehow forgotten to mention that aspect of the bond to Alex. She hadn't even discussed the possibility with anyone during the planning stages, not expecting it to be relevant.

"What emotional changes?" Alex questions, looking confused. "Obviously with everything that's happened there will be some reactions, some adapting you'll have to do, but I'm not really suited for therapy."

"No, not those kind of changes," Kara says sheepishly, looking between her wife and sister. "The bond, it's designed to build on and strengthen the love and connection between those it joins, and one of the ways it does that is by allowing the bonded to experience what the other is feeling."

"And you're just thinking to tell us that now?" Alex says once the information sinks in, looking at Kara in disbelief. "With all the projections we ran, you never thought to mention increased mental connection as a possible side effect?"

"I didn't know it was!" Kara defends, knowing Alex won't accept the excuse but needing to try anyway. "I remember it happened to my uncle and his wife, but they were both Kryptonian. Nothing was supposed to affect Cat in the first place, let alone to this extent."

"All the data, Kara. You know that. We have to have all the information to accurately predict the outcome," Alex says, ignoring the excuse as expected. She's a scientist at the moment, not a sister, and withholding variables is the biggest offence Kara could have committed.

"Oh, pipe down Alex," Cat says, coming to Kara's defense. "It's minor, and manageable, I just wanted to know if you had any readings that might give insight on how to better control it." Kara can tell it's not that simple, for either of them, but Cat never lets herself panic, let alone before she has all the information.

"It sounds like a brain thing," Alex says after a moment of thought, turning to study the limited range of equipment she has available. "And if it is, I really can't test for that here. But walk me through what you're feeling, and I'll get some scans set up at headquarters when you get a chance to stop by."

"It's not very strong," Cat says, brow furrowing as she thinks. "Well, that's interesting. When I focus it gets much clearer," she adds after a moment. "It's still not very strong, but I'd be able to tell it's Kara even if it weren't for the guilt and ten different layers of concern coming through."

"That's Kara all right," Alex agrees with a smirk while Kara rolls her eyes, refusing to apologize for that. "If concentrating on what you're feeling makes it stronger, can you focus on shutting it out?" she asks before Kara can jump in with some attempt at a witty deflection, keeping them focused like the trained agent she is.

"Not completely, but enough," Cat says after a moment. "I don't think I'd want it gone completely even if I could, even turning it down makes me feel somehow empty."

"As long as you can control it, then I think you're good," Alex says thoughtfully before turning to Kara. "Okay, as the Kryptonian the bond was designed for, how's this one working for you?"

"It's stronger than what Cat described, I think," Kara admits, because there's nothing faint about what she's experiencing. She knows she's handling this part of the bond better than Cat, mostly because her physiology is designed for the connection, but it's very much a part of who she is now. She can feel Cat's love, the strains of worry wrapping around it, and even the touch of sorrow Kara thinks probably comes from Adam's absence on this day. "I can tune it out if I need to, but that's harder on me than it is on Cat."

"I would imagine so," Cat says before Alex can respond. "As difficult as it was for me to shut you out, if you're experiencing this on a much stronger level, I'd imagine cutting that off would be nearly impossible."

"You'll need to practice anyway," Alex says apologetically. "You can't be distracted in the middle of a fight, you have to stay focused on what's in front of you, not what's inside you."

"It doesn't work like that," Kara tries to explain, searching for the right words. "I know they aren't my emotions, but they're as much a part of me as mine are. They aren't a distraction, I don't need to shut them out to focus. If anything they'll help, give me a constant reminder of what I'm fighting for."

"You have to be sure. I'm not going to let you risk yourself just because you're stubborn." It's clear Alex is still worried, but Kara knows she'll be fine.

"When we come in for the rest of those tests, you and I can spar. If I'm not up to your standards, then we can talk," Kara offers, knowing that the only way to convince Alex will be to show her hard proof. "My brain is kind of designed for this, Alex, don't worry so much." The disbelieving look shot her way is all the response she needs, and Kara raises her hands in defeat without a fight.

"If you're done being ridiculously oblivious, I think there are a few wedding guests that might be a bit worried by now," Cat says to break the silence, standing and reaching for Kara's hand. "And I want to see my son before I let your sister teach him far too many bad habits in a very short amount of time."

"Don't worry, the kid is practically incorruptible," Alex says with a laugh as she starts powering down equipment. "I tried to offer him ice cream for dinner one time, and he gave me a look that would put even your best glare to shame. Then he pulled out his phone and had practically a three course meal at the door in twenty minutes."

"Should've started with a Nerf gun fight," Kara says in a stage whisper, smiling at Cat's eye roll in her direction.

"As long as the shooting stays limited to Nerf guns, I'm sure Carter would enjoy facing off against you," she admits with a sigh. "Though I am thankful he has enough sense to resist Kara's horrible influence when it comes to food."

"He's a smart kid," Kara agrees without taking offence, knowing her dietary habits would be horrible for anyone other than a super powered being from another planet.

"Yes, he is," Cat says proudly as she stands, curling into Kara's side for a moment before heading towards the door. "And I know he's probably worrying even if your friends are keeping him distracted, so let's not keep him waiting any longer."

Carter is indeed glad to see them, as is everyone else they'd left waiting while they'd run the tests. And it takes a bit of time to calm him down, no matter how he pretends to be fine, but none of the adults begrudge him the worry. His mother is the most important person in his life, and he in hers, and everyone present understands and respects that.

"You're fine too, aren't you Kara?" he asks when he's finally convinced that nothing bad had happened to his mother, and Kara is touched that he's able to spare a thought for her at all.

"Absolutely fine," Kara says reassuringly. "Alex did her checks, and everything came back clear. She wouldn't let me out of her sight if they hadn't."

"Okay," he says quietly, and Kara feels a surge of love for the boy who'd stolen her heart as completely as his mother. "I'm really glad nothing bad happened to either of you."

"You and me both, kid. You and me both."

X

"You're really okay with all of this, right?" Kara asks when they've finally made it to Cat's beach house and the privacy it offers. "I know it's overwhelming, and you've always been private about your emotions, so that might be a lot for you to deal with."

"Kara, what did I tell you about apologizing?" Cat cuts her off as she starts to ramble, earning a small flush. "This is not a bad thing, and I haven't particularly wanted to hide anything from you in quite some time. This might be a bit more straightforward than I'd expected that particularly solution to be, but that doesn't mean I resent it. You're the one with the connection to my emotions, can't you tell that?"

"I was trying not to pry," Kara admits sheepishly. It's nearly impossible to avoid registering the constant flow of warmth and emotion from her wife, but she's been trying to let it pass over her without taking in too much detail. "At least until I made sure you were really okay with it."

"I am, Kara," Cat reassures her, softening slightly. Kara doesn't know if it's due to what she'd said or what she's feeling, but she doesn't care either way. She's never hidden from Cat, not since she'd finally admitted her identity and her attraction, so worrying about this particular development seems particularly ridiculous. "You've always been able to tell my mood from the way I stand, or hold my glass, I don't see how this is much different."

"I can think of one way it's definitely different," Kara mutters as she finally lets herself fully experience the depth of the connection between them. The jolt of completion that settles through her mind and body brings with it a jolt of something warmer that settles low in her stomach, reminding her that they're officially on their honeymoon now. And the fact that Cat's emotions and desires are echoing across that bond deepens her own reactions.

"Well, that could be _interesting_ , I think," Cat says as she obviously feels her own muted version of the arousal flooding Kara's veins, expression sharpening as she steps closer. "To feel you as you feel me? There's quite a bit I can think to do with that piece of information."

"We're barely on our honeymoon and you're already trying to kill me," Kara says with a breathless laugh as she closes the last of the distance between them, lowering her head to capture Cat's lips in a deep kiss. The shock of it rushes through her, and after a moment she has to break away, moan slipping from her lips as Cat places soft kisses along her neck, nipping lightly every so often.

"Good thing you're invulnerable then, because this is just the _beginning_ of what I have planned for you," she whispers in between strokes of her lips along Kara's pulse, smirking as it speeds up against her tongue. "I can feel how much you want me, Kara. Can you feel how much I want you?"

"Oh, Rao, yes," Kara stutters, breath hitching as Cat bites down firmly, teasing abandoned at least for the moment. "I n-I need to feel you, Cat. Not just like this, all of you." Normally it would be a bad sign that Kara's already reduced to begging, because Cat loves the power that comes from it, has kept her dangling on the edge for hours to hear the pleas fall from her mouth. But tonight, with their mutual need echoing between them and driving passions ever higher, Kara knows she has only to ask and she will receive.

"Then take me to bed, Kara," Cat says as she pulls back, hand slipping between them to cup Kara's breast firmly, no trace of subtlety in her actions. And Kara doesn't _mean_ to use her super speed to get them there and undressed, but between one second and the next they've moved from the sitting room to the king bed in the master bedroom. "God that's useful," Cat laughs as she pulls Kara down against her, both letting out a soft moan as their bare skin finally brushes together.

"I didn't mean to," Kara admits once she can force her brain into coherent thought. "Not that I'm complaining, of course."

"You'd better not be," Cat teases, running a hand slowly down Kara's side, tracing patterns as she finds each area that makes Kara shiver in anticipation.

"Never," Kara promises, leaning down for a passionate kiss before slowly sliding down her wife's body. "I will never have a single complaint about being with you. In bed, in life, in anything." Each promise is punctuated by a wet kiss against Cat's skin, tongue darting out to take in the taste of her lover's skin. And when she finally takes a pebbled nipple into her mouth, Kara feels the jolt through her as if it were her own, matching Cat's moan with her own.

"Definitely interesting," Cat manages to pant as she feels Kara's reaction to her own, the bond echoing the sensations between them, driving them both higher despite how little contact there's been so far. "God, Kara, don't stop."

"I won't do that either," Kara agrees instantly, hand rising to Cat's untended breast as she continues to nip and suck at the one in her mouth, intent on giving Cat every bit of pleasure she can. She knows she's succeeding when Cat winds her fingers through her hair, holding her in place as she continues to reduce her wife to a panting heap on the bed, all without actually touching her.

When those hands push at her, urging her lower, Kara doesn't resist, feeling just how much Cat needs her and loath to deny her anything. With the portion of her mind that's now fully occupied by her wife's presence full of mingled need and love, she has no interest in drawing this out beyond what it takes to make Cat feel amazing.

When she's finally between parted thighs, Kara takes a moment to thank Rao and every action that's gotten her to this point before finally dipping her head to taste Cat. Something about tonight, more than the bond and the love between them, something feels significant about this moment, about being together like this despite all the times they have been before. It feels like a culmination, even as it is also a beginning, and Kara needs a second to feel that before continuing.

"I can feel you being ridiculous down there, and while I do love that penchant of yours, if you don't touch me _right now_ I may explode," Cat complains when her thinking stretches a beat too long, the impact of the ire in her voice lessened by the breathy quality of her voice, but still enough to urge Kara on.

Holding back a chuckle that she knows will only get her in trouble later, Kara does as requested and finally leans down, slowly licking a path through the wetness she finds before starting a rhythm. The way Cat's reactions echo to her is nearly overwhelming for a moment before Kara finds a balance between focus on Cat and allowing the bond to affect her. As much as she loves the connection it's giving them, she doesn't particularly want to come apart before she even really touches her wife. Balance found, it's easier to push Cat higher, tongue circling her clit slowly as two fingers press slowly inside, twisting and curling slightly with each stroke. She's not teasing, every action is deliberate and calculated, but she won't rush this, not tonight. She wants Cat to feel every move she makes, every emotion it sparks, to experience the depth of how much Kara feels for her. After their years together, after the battles to demolish the last of Cat's walls and worries, she isn't afraid it will be too much, and now that she has the opportunity she wants to take it.

Kara can feel Cat tightening around her with each slow stroke of her fingers, can feel the urgency in the way hands tighten in her hair, and speeds her pace, reveling in the moan it urges from Cat's throat. Her wife is close, and suddenly all she wants to do is push her over that edge. So as she speeds up again, curling her fingers every time she slides them out, she also speeds the movements of her tongue, twirling and flicking until she knows Cat is almost there, then closing her lips around her clit and sucking, free hand holding now bucking hips down so Kara can make sure she brings out every bit of pleasure from the orgasm.

"You're almost too good at that," Cat sighs as she comes down, shuddering slightly as Kara slowly leaves her place between her thighs, breaths coming in long pants as she recovers.

"What happened to no complaining in bed?" Kara teases, resolutely ignoring her own need as she waits for Cat to be ready, settling into her wife's side with a contended sigh.

"That was definitely not a complaint," comes the easy response as Cat leans up on one arm to look down at Kara, eyes narrowing slightly even as her lips twitch with the effort of holding back a smile. "I very deliberately specified the almost."

"You always did pay attention to the details," Kara breathes, mind going fuzzy from the look Cat is giving her, need pulsing through her veins even as she fights for control.

"The little things are very important," Cat agrees, one hand raising to play softly over Kara's breasts, light touches doing little more than teasing as Kara bites back a sob. "They help the end result exceed expectations."

And with that her mouth descends, and Kara loses her grip on coherency as it covers her breast, sending sparks through her as a hand raises without conscious thought to tangle in Cat's hair. And where in the past such a move would require careful concentration to hold back her strength, it's effortless tonight, the bond between them letting Kara know _exactly_ how much pressure she can use, how firmly she can tug before it's too much. And that's enough to have her coming undone, hips rocking as Cat doesn't slow her movements at her chest, moans filling the air until she finally comes down.

Only then does Cat raise her head with an impressed look, and Kara can feel herself blushing. "All sorts of new things are happening tonight, aren't they?" is all she says, and Kara is thankful for that much at least. She knows they'll probably talk about it later, or at least Cat will love using it to tease her, but she doesn't think she could handle it tonight. "Get your breath back though, because as soon as you do we're doing that again, but this time with me inside you."

Any breath Kara had recovered leaves her at that, but she really can't complain. Cat might just kill her tonight, but what a way to go.


End file.
